


The sound of your voice

by Sinjour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinjour/pseuds/Sinjour
Summary: Ren gets used to Masato waking him up everyday to the point where he records his voice and sets it as his morning alarm for whenever he needs to get up early when he's away from the agency's dorms.But will he be able to keep this secret hidden from his roommate.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The sound of your voice

“Jinguji! Wake Up already, it's late! Till when are you planning on staying in bed?!”

Ren lazily moved and opened his eyes. He stretched for a few seconds then threw the sheets from over him before he takes a liking to how warm they were and falls back to sleep again. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the empty room.

“What do you mean you’re up? You haven’t moved an inch. Hey Jing-”

Ren pressed on his phone’s button turning off the alarm.

That’s right; Masato’s voice urging him to get up just now was a recording Ren had been using as an alarm in the mornings. If anyone was to hear it they’d only give him weird looks, but Ren made an explanation to convince himself that it wasn’t an odd or a disturbing thing to do.

The youngest son of the Jinguji family wasn’t a morning person. He had always been a night owl, either hanging out with his numerous girlfriends taking them to dinners and having long late night calls or just pulling all nighters playing video games. For those reasons he got used to staying in bed until afternoons. It wasn’t like he was going to school anyways. He found no point in attending boring classes and doing all that meaningless studying. Of course his older brother was not happy about his behaviour and so, hoping he could get him to find a goal in life and become a responsible person, he enrolled him into Saotome gakuen.

Ren was nowhere to be pleased about his brother’s decision. First of all when he heard about attending a school fully focusing on music, he expected to have a lovely lady as his teacher, someone he could easily get to with his sweet talk and manage to skip his classes as he liked. Unfortunately for him he had the worst case scenario prepared for him. It was Hyuuga-sensei. This man was a strict guy who didn’t give a damn about his family’s status or his looks. He rather treated him harshly compared to his classmates since he couldn’t stand the orange haired guy’s cocky attitude, his far too laid back nature and mostly his constant flirting with every girl he meets.

And despite all that, what bothered Ren the most was the fact that he was forced to stay in a dormitory. He was basically locked in at night and from an early hour too. At 8pm, all going outs were strictly prohibited. On weekends the curfew was extended yet only to 11pm which was maddening enough to Ren. He couldn’t take his girlfriends on fancy dinners anymore.  
Once a girl suggested “nee nee Ren-sama, why don’t we have dinner together at the cafeteria tonight?” and he had a hard time holding back his laughter. What kind of date takes place in a school cafeteria. He ratherd make his dinners back at his own room or not have anything at all.

Back then he sighed in relief that he brought along a number of unplayed games with him. He was ready to spend all his time on them. Alas, once again another obstacle was in his way. It was none other than his very own roommate and childhood friend Hijirikawa Masato who he described as the most serious person he has ever met his entire life. Ren swore putting them together was planned beforehand. That is because Masato went to bed at 9pm and got up at 5am. Ren never understood how he could live such a torturous lifestyle. And the other guy wasn’t the kind of person Ren could live with easily. They argued basically the whole time. The tension between them starts from the early morning. That’s when it all started.

At first Masato didn’t care about Ren’s behaviour as long as he didn’t get on his nerves, but soon he realised that he often misses his morning classes. That got him angry with how careless he was. The first few days Ren spent them in a bad mood, having his last bit of joy being disturbed by a cold hearted Hijirikawa. Soon enough he got used to it and it became part of his daily life.

Once in master course, Ren was still not spared from being woken up by Masato as usual but there was a difference. Sometimes they’d take on jobs that required them to stay away from the agency’s dorms and live by themselves for a while. Ren didn’t expect waking up by himself to be that hard however he lost count of how many times he woke up just a few minutes before an important meeting or a rehearsal session causing him to panic and rush to the studio without getting any breakfast.

He never realised this before but he missed Masato’s voice that he once found annoying and irritating. He kind of felt helpless without his motherly-like scolding. That is why the first thing Ren did when he went back to the dorms was secretly recording his roommate waking him up the next morning and since then he used it whenever he or Masato were away.

Ren put on his clothes and made his way to the studio. This was his last modeling session and he can go back to the dorms after this.

‘I wonder what Hijirikawa made for breakfast’

Another thing Ren missed was Masato’s cooking. It wasn’t like he couldn’t make his own meals but it pleased him how his roommate never forgot to leave him breakfast before he left for work or dinner for when he comes back home late. He didn’t know why but he enjoyed those traditional japanese meals. Whenever he saw his plate on the kitchen counter he felt some sweet warmth in his chest.

“I’m back”

Announced Ren as he closed the room’s door behind him. He smelled a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

“Ah jinguji, welcome back”

Welcomed Masato in a kitchen apron.

“Dinner’s almost ready, why don’t you take a bath first?”

“Sure”

This atmosphere always triggered something inside of Ren. It felt too much like those dramas where the husband comes back home from work and his wife is waiting for him. “Dear, do you want to have dinner first? Or take a bath first? Or maybe wa ta-”

He lifted his head from underwater ‘what the hell was that? What was I just thinking??’. He didn't know why he has been thinking of Masato a lot lately and in a weird way too, but he knew that he felt most at ease when he was with him. Even their bickering lessened noticeably.

He went out of the bath, his hair was still dripping wet on his naked body with only a loose towel on his hip.

“Jinguji! Seriously when are you going to start dressing up properly. It’s getting colder so you might catch a cold so be more careful. Here and dry your hair you’re getting water everywhere.”

Nagged Masato handing him a new set of clean clothes and another towel.

After dinner, Ren felt exhausted so he went to bed early which surprised the pianist.

“Do you have a job tomorrow?”

Asked Masato putting on his yukata.

“Nope, so I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t wake me up early.”

“Alright”

“And you?”

“I don’t too”

“Hmm”

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight Hijirikawa”

“Pi pi pi pi”

Masato’s alarm clock started beeping. He got up from his tatami and looked to his side. Ren was in deep sleep. They have been living together ever since they entered Soatome Gakuen so he got used to his peaceful sleeping face. He saw it a lot since Ren never woke up before him and he took that job upon him. It was still early so he got a bath and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Jinguji! Wake Up already, it's late! Till when are you planning on staying in bed?!”

“Mm Hijirikawa haven’t I told you I don’t have work today let me sleep a bit more”

Huffed a half asleep Ren covering his head with his pillow.

“What do you mean you’re up? You haven’t moved an inch. Hey Jing-”

‘Eh? why did he go silent just like that’ Wondered Ren. He removed the pillow from over his face to find Masato holding his phone and staring at him.

That’s when it hit him. It wasn’t Hijirikawa trying to wake him up but his usual alarm. He was afraid of oversleeping when he was away so he set his alarm to ring everyday and forgot to turn it off when he came back.

“H-Hijirika-”

“What was that?”

Masato Cut him off without batting an eye.

“A-Ah that was my... alarm”

“Care to explain a little more”

Ren felt trapped in a corner. There was no way for him to escape or rather he found no excuse to save him so he could only tell the truth. He sighed ready to spit it all out.

“Don’t start getting any weird thoughts, I’m using your voice as my morning alarm to wake up. Somehow I could only wake up to it. Even with normal alarms i would just sleep through them or turn them off and go back to sleep”

Ren was afraid of Masato’s reaction. Of course something like this will upset him and make him feel uncomfortable.

“You could’ve asked me to give you a wake-up call”

For a moment there the orange haired guy thought this was all a dream. Hijirikawa didn’t sound angry at all. His tone was normal, a bit gentle too.

“I’d hate to bother you every morning even when I’m away”

“I always wake up early so it wouldn’t make a problem, plus there’s no difference between this and waking you up when you’re here. Since you’re up now, would you like to join me for breakfast”

“Okay I’ll be there in a sec”

Masato left the room and went back to the kitchen leaving a still confused and surprised Ren behind him. It all went well, too well that it was almost impossible for him to believe. Not only did Masato not object about Ren’s unique alarm but he also offered to give him wake up calls. The thought of it made his heart beat a little faster.

‘I get to hear Hjirikawa every morning... I’d like to talk to him at night too... hear him say goodnight before I go to slee-’

He slapped himself

‘Again with the weird thoughts! Seriously what’s going on?!!’

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @Jazzy_Ren_ on twitter for motivating me to write fanfics and for the title suggestion <33


End file.
